Starting with Hot Springs
by coolygirl5130
Summary: While in disguise, Sakura has a run-in with the three Hebi males, and somehow manages to join their group in search of Itachi. Let's hope that Sasuke doesn’t kill her if and when he finds out whom she really is. SasuXSaku and NaruXHina. Rating may change.
1. Ch 1 “Hi, I’m ”

Summary: While in disguise, Sakura has a run-in with the three Hebi males, and somehow manages to join their group in search of Itachi. Lets hope that Sasuke doesn't kill her if and when he finds out whom she really is. SasuXSaku and NaruXHina.

Please enjoy and review. Let me know what you think of my story, and don't forget to check out my other stories.

**Spoiler Alert: This story may/will contain a lot of spoilers from Naruto Shippuuden**.

**Important: This is in Naruto Shippuuden when Karin scatters Sasuke's sent, which in turn, splits up Naruto's team.**

I don't own Naruto.

_Thoughts'_

normal

"speaking"

"**Inner-Sakura"**

_flashback/dreams/etc_.

'_flashback/dream thoughts'_

**Starting with Hot Springs**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ch 1** **"Hi, I'm . . ."**

There it was, a beautiful natural hot spring, untouched by man. It was the perfect place to change into her disguise.

_Flashback:_

"_Alright, listen up everyone," Kakashi looked at the group. Everyone was waiting intently for him to speak. They had just missed Sasuke again; his sent seemed to have split into many directions. "If we truly get separated, I want you all to disguise yourselves, not with a transformation jutsu, but with the spare clothes I put in your bags._ _The Rain ninja and Akatsuki will be looking for us, but instead of seeing Leaf ninjas, they'll see_ rouge _ninjas._ _We will meet at a special bar named Toad Mountain. There we will meet up with Jeraiya. Any questions?"_

"_Um . . . w-why can't we use the t-transformation jutsu?" Hinata looked over at the man in front of her timidly._

_He smiled at her. "If one of you run into Itachi, he'll know it's you right away. Won't he, Naruto?" He looked at the genin. The boy seemed to be troubled by something._

"_Hm? Oh . . ._ _right, yeah. Hey, Kakashi, why is Ero-sannin in Rain? I thought he was with Baa-chan."_

"_Well, I'm not all that clear on the details, but I know that he's gathering as much info on the Akatsuki as he can. Also, he was able to inform me that the Akatsuki leader, Pain, is the leader of Rain country, so we'll have to be extra careful."_

"_Kakashi-sensei, how do we know who's who if we run into each other before we get to the bar?"_

"_Stop calling me sensei, Sakura. But that is a good question. If that does happen, one of you will ask a question and the other will answer. Now then who wants to decide what the password is?_

"'_WHAT'S THE BEST RAMEN IN THE WORLD!'" Naruto screamed, almost making everyone's ears bleed._

"_Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura whacked him on the head giving him extra storage space for his rather small brain. "Anyway, I think the question should be, 'When does a ninja strike?' and the answer would be, 'A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike'."_

_Naruto looked surprised for a moment, and then a look of sadness appeared. But a large grin overtook all other emotions. "That's the one Sasuke-teme came up with during the Chunin exams. I think it's a great password, and this time I won't forget it. Believe it!"_

"_I-I think that's a g-great idea too," the Hyuuga heir stole a glance at the blond and blushed_. _'Even with that bump, Naruto-kun is so handsome.'_

"_Then it's settled. That's our password." Kakashi's eye closed as he smiled._

"_Wait a second you guys. Each of you needs to swallow one of these," Yamato handed out small seeds. The three younger members of Team Kakashi instantly recognized them as Yamato's tracking seeds_. _"This way I'll know where you are if we can't find you for some reason."_

_End flashback._

Sakura undressed and hid her stuff behind some rocks near the edge of the hot spring. All her weapons were there so she could easily grab them if need be. She pulled out the hair dye and wrappings for her chest. The enemy was on the lookout for six shinobi, two kunoichi, and one dog. But Kakashi told them that only one person in their group would dress up as a girl. She shivered at the thought that it might be Naruto. Kami help the female population if he enters a bathhouse as a girl. Those poor innocent girls exposing themselves without realizing there was a perverted, hormonally challenged, pubescent teenager in there with them.

She placed the new clothes and a towel on the rocks next to her, and stepped into the hot relaxing water and began to dye her hair black, because lets face it, what man has _pink_ hair. She leaned against one of the rocks and closed her eyes for a second.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ten meters away, Team Hebi was heading East to the Village Hidden in the Rain. One handsome and emotionally-dead man, one very large gentle man, and one very aggravated man with pointed teeth and a large sword on his back. The last was carrying a unconscious redheaded woman with thick glasses and clothes that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Hey, Sasuke, can we please stop now? I'm tired, thirsty, and really pissed that I have to carry this useless baggage!"

They stopped while Sasuke checked the map. They were about five miles from Rain and the Akatsuki base. They'd be in enemy territory soon so it would be best if they rested up now and allowed their female teammate, Karin, to wake up. Suigetsu had angered her again, only this time he dodged her punch, which in turn made her lose her balance and she fell face first into a poisonous plant. Thankfully it wasn't life threatening, but she had been out for nearly three hours.

"We'll make camp near a hot spring just north of here. Come on." He left.

"Heh, finally! Here, Jugo, you take her for now," he handed over the drooling Karin. They both grimaced as her drool slid from the side of her mouth into her ear.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah, so good." Sakura stretched a bit then she tied her hair back into a tight ponytail, similar to Shikamaru's, only shorter and with bangs. The girl took a quick glance at the close Kakashi gave her; a simple pare of black capris, a black sleeveless top, a sleeveless, tight brown leather vest, a brown belt, and regular black ninja sandals. She let out a sigh and sank down deeper into the water, unable to keep her eyes open . . .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

. . . Sakura could hear noises from somewhere nearby. Voices. She slowly opened her eyes, hid her chakra, and listened intently.

"-that she's tied up to a tree. I'd rather not have that bitch sneaking under rocks, rapping us with her eyes," the one closest to her said.

"I still think it was wrong of us to do that. She might freak out when she wakes up." This man sounded older and spoke gently and quietly as if he were shy. Sakura could only sense three people, and all of them appeared to be guys.

"She can sense us, remember? So she'll know where we are. How much farther till we reach Rain, oh great leader?" he joked.

'_Are they Rain ninja?'_

"Less than five miles." Sakura's eyes widened

'_It couldn't be . . . could it? S-Sasuke-kun!? He's so close, but he . . . Damn it! If only . . .'_ She bit her bottom lip in frustration. She turned around and grabbed the wrappings. Being as quiet as possible, she wrapped her chest tightly. The girl couldn't decide if she should try and leave to find the others, stay and find out as much info as possible and pray that she isn't caught and killed, or confront him and be killed or knocked out . . . again.

"Hey, Sasuke, while you fight Itachi, I fight Kisami, right? I want his Samehada."

"Ah."

There was silence for a while, but it was soon broken when one of the men started moving around. Sakura panicked, he was moving toward her hiding spot and aside from the wrappings, she was butt naked. She sank deeper into the cloudy water. The intruder stopped when the largest man spoke.

"Suigetsu, what are you doing?"

"I wanna explore that cave." Suigetsu said.

'_Cave!? What? No!'_ she looked at the small cave to her left. _'. Damn it all, he's gonna see me. What do I do?'_

"**Run for our life!"**

The kunoichi's heart beat faster as he moved closer to her. She backed up deeper into the shadows, only to trip.

SPLASH!

COUGH, COUGH, COUGH!

She didn't need to see to know that the three were already in fighting stances. She opened her eyes to see Suigetsu looking directly at her. "Who the hell are you?" he pointed at her. The medic was startled at his rudeness but stuck to the shadows, hopping, Sasuke, who was now in view, wouldn't see through her disguise. Thankfully the steam seemed to give them an unclear view of her, making her really look like a guy. Blushing furiously she spoke up.

"Oh . . . AHEM um, m-my name is Migurame Shiro. I'm from . . . Moon Island."

Sasuke's face was impassive as he observed what little he could see of the stranger. It was obvious he was lying, but he didn't have any visible weapons on him. "Moon Island is a long way away. Why travel so far?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"W-well . . . a friend of mine is in danger from an organization of missing nin who call themselves Akatsuki . . . I came to help protect him. So . . . yeah."

He was telling the truth this time, which meant that Sasuke might get some more info on _him._ "Do you know anything about a man named Uchiha Itachi?"

"Or Hoshigaki Kisami!?"

"Yep! I also know who died this past year, who may have killed them an-"

The giant man interrupted her, "excuse me, but how do you know who killed them?"

"Hm, Jugo has a point," Suigetsu put his hand on his chin as if he were deep in thought. "How _do_ you know so much?"

"I-I got some of my info from someone who practically killed a powerful and deadly Akatsuki member. And three of her friends killed two more."

"Oh, okay," Suigetsu accepted the answer. "So what do ya know?"

"Okay, first off . . ." Sakura smiled. She was finally helping Sasuke, even if he didn't know it was her. She held up ten fingers in front of her. "There can only be ten Akatsuki members, because they only have ten rings and they travel in groups of two. The Akatsuki are allowed to leave the group whenever they want so long as they return their ring. However, one member, Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin, quit the organization and kept his ring making him an enemy. He was supposedly Uchiha Itachi's original partner."

"Hold up! We already know that . . . sort of," Suigetsu complained. "We-"

"Shut up, I'm getting there. So anyway, that leaves nine members. The first to die was Sasori of the Sand. He made puppets out of humans, while he himself was one. He stored an extremely deadly, rare poison in the puppets and he stabbed the cutie, who gave me this info, in a vital spot. I think her name was Sakura . . . yes, Haruno Sakura. She has pink hair, emerald eyes and she's a Konoha kunoichi. I believe she was a chunin, cuz the perverted, loudmouth, idiotic blond she was with was a genin. His name was Naruto." Her gaze landed on Sasuke, hoping, praying for some reaction to her news. There was none.

Sakura formulated a plan. There was no way she would give up easily, if not ever. "If you want to know more though you'll have to do me a tiny weeny little favor," she smiled innocently, while her eyes held a glint of mischief.

"I'm listening," his smooth monotone voice hid his curiosity.

"Let me join your group and I'll tell you _everything_ I know about Akatsuki. Deal?"

Everyone awaited his decision. ". . ."

'_Pleas say yes!'_

". . . No."

"What! But you guys are after Akatsuki aren't you?"

"What would you have to offer? We already have a tracker, a strong swordsman, and a berserker."

"I'm a highly skilled medic. I can heal you guys when you're injured, sick, or poisoned; and from the looks of it, you are already injured. I can also easily sense and undo most genjutsus. Plus I'm very strong, physically."

". . . Fine."

Sakura beamed and almost made the mistake of stepping out of the shadows to hug him, but thankfully she stopped herself. She waddled though the water to her cloths behind her, trying to make her walk as guy-ish like as possible, which was harder than it looked.

"Hey, hang on a second," Suigetsu took a step closer to her. The girl was petrified. Had they already figured her out?

She didn't bother to turn around. "Yes?"

"Where'd you get that nasty scar?" Suigetsu pointed to her side.

Sakura mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that? It was an injury I obtained in a fight with . . . with an enemy."

"Oh?" Suigetsu smirked, "who?"

"That's really none of your business." she whipped her clothes on quickly. She looked up, but regretted doing so. Sasuke and Jugo were changing right in front of her while Suigetsu climbed out of the hot spring in his birthday suit. Her face looked like a tomato. Part of her wanted to look up and see a naked Sasuke again, but her logical side said it would be way to suspicious, and she might blow her cover.

"So this tracker of yours is the person tied to the tree?"

Sasuke positioned his katana between his back and the purple rope around his waist. "Yes, she is."

'_She?' _**"**_**She**_** had better not try to steal **_**my**_** Sasuke-kun!"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

While they headed to this 'She', Sakura told them everything she knew about the Akatsuki, some of which was from the journal Kabuto had given them.

A loud voice broke the temporary quiet moment. "SSSAAAASSSUUKKEEEE! SASUKE!"

"What the hell was that!?" Sakura looked around wildly.

"That," Suigetsu said in an aggravated sigh, "would be Karin."

"Ka-rin?"

"Yes."

They finally reached the screaming woman only to have her scream louder. "Sasuke! There's a leaf ninja next to you! Who are you? What do you want with m- with Sasuke?"

'_Crap.'_ "I already told you guys that I received my information from some leaf ninja. She must have sensed me when I was with them." She turned to Karin, "my name's Migurame Shiro, I'm your new teammate." _'And I'm going to make your life a living hell,' _she smiled sweetly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay! The first chapter is finished! Anyone who reviews gets a cookie. I have already decided what some of the later chapters will be, but getting there is another matter. Wish me luck. Also it may be a while before I can update due to a MAJOR English project that will take three months to do. I hate English class.

**I'll put up a poll for this chapter as soon as I can. Check it out.**

I just realized that I forgot to make a Poll in Wolfish Desires after chapter 1. But since I already updated, it would be pointless. Hopefully I'll find other Polls I can put up.

_Preview Ch 2: Giant Cockroaches and a Male Kunoichi_

_Sakura felt a light tap on her back. She turned around only to see Suigetsu poke at some lumpy mold. He kept mumbling about how it move an inch from where it was before. "Suigetsu, is there something you want?"_

"_Huh?" _

"_You tapped me on the back."_

_He crinkled his nose, "no I didn't." Sakura shrugged and turned back to the tinny jars. "Oh cool! They really are huge!"_

_Something on her back moved and the kunoichi paled. She craned her neck to get a good look at her back, only to came face to face with the shinny face of a giant cockroach. One of it's long antennas brushed against her cheek._


	2. Giant Cockroaches and a Male Kunoichi

To answer the question in the review, Itachi is not dead . . . yet. And remember, Sakura is Shiro.

I'm very surprised at how many people like the first chapter. It took me forever to do this chapter (ch 2). Also I taught one of my three cats, Kyo-kun, how to kiss my nose. It's so cute, but I'm afraid that he'll bite my nose. He only kisses my nose when he's lying on my bed and I make kissy sounds at him. He's my big baby. Though he's a complete moron/retard.

Thoughts'

normal

"speaking"

"Inner-Sakura"

flashback/dreams/etc.

'flashback/dream thoughts'

Previously:

They finally reached the screaming woman only to have her scream louder. "Sasuke! There's a leaf ninja next to you! Who are you? What do you want with — with Sasuke?"

'Crap.' "I already told you guys that I received my information from some leaf ninja. She must have sensed me when I was with them." She turned to Karin, "my name's Migurame Shiro, I'm your new teammate." 'And I'm going to make your life a living hell,' she smiled sweetly.

**Starting with Hot Springs**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ch 2 Giant Cockroaches and a Male Kunoichi**

Shiro's jaw dropped when Jugo untied Karin, 'so this little hussy is the one who got us all separated from each other? She's barley wearing anything!' "She better not try and seduce Sasuke-kun! I swear I'll kick her ass if she does!" Inner-Sakura yelled with the eyes of Satin.

Suigetsu leaned in and whispered, "I don't know why your jaw dropped, but I'd stay away from her. She's a butt ugly slut who's loud, annoying, and violent. Plus she has a thing for Sasuke." Shiro nodded in understanding.

When the ropes were finally off, Karin glared and pointed at Shiro. "I don't trust you OR believe you. Why were you with them and why did you leave? I bet you're trying to take Sasuke away, aren't you!?"

'Bulls eye!' "I'm not trying to take your leader away. I was with some leaf ninja to find out information about the Akatsuki. I left when I herd a rumor that a friend of mine was in another village. This however, was just a false rumor. Does that answer your questions' Karin?" Shiro stated a-matter-of-fact.

Karin just 'huffed' and stormed away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been three days, yet Karin and Shiro really didn't get along at all. It was as if they were born to hate each other. Constantly throwing insults (and objects) at each other's faces, and constantly getting on everyone else's nerves.

When they arrived at a village, it started to rain. And it wasn't some light shower. It was heavy enough to become an ankle-deep flood. Dark thunder clouds reached across the sky. Thankfully they all wore cloaks to keep themselves somewhat dry. Kakashi thought ahead and packed Shiro a plain black cloak, one that wasn't Leaf style. Sasuke told them that they would check for information in the morning. So they headed strait for the village inn. The only problem was that there was none.

"Great!" Karin screamed. "_Now_ where do we stay!?"

"Shut up, woman." Karin punched the man with full force, causing him to splash all over the already wet ground.

"Hn."

"You five need a place to stay?" a cracked voice asked.

They turned around to come face to face with a very ancient looking woman. She wore a tattered brown raincoat. A large steel umbrella hovered over her small, wrinkly body, and her grey hair was in a tight bun with a small blue rose placed neatly next to it. It was a wonder she could hold the umbrella up. Her arms were so skinny. She reminded Shiro of Elder Chiyo.

"Ah. You wouldn't happen to have a room available would you?" Sasuke asked politely but to the point.

"Yeah, I know of only one place you can stay. It's a little run down though. Moreover it leaks a bit and has some bug problems. Do you still want to stay there?"

"That's okay. We'll take it."

"How come there's no inn?" Karin interrupted.

"That's because Pain-sama doesn't want any filthy Leaf ninja to stay in any towns near our boarders," a shiver ran up Shiro's spine at the woman's cold words. "The inns were destroyed or turned into jails. You five however don't have that leaf ninja vibe to ya."

The five followed the old woman deep into the woods. On the way, she told them of some of the problems the house had. She also told them of giant cockroaches, though they thought she was exaggerating. Shiro cringed at the thought. He never believed that a house like that could exist. That is until she stood in front of the dump. It looked more like a haunted cabin than an old house. The large oak door was tilting into the house and off its hinges. Vines and weeds grew all over the place. Its windows were broken, and bits of the house were charred black. It was raised about a foot above the ground so as to avoid small floods. Over all, the house looked quite menacing.

"Just over twenty-five years ago, I used to stay here with my two teammates, Nagato and Yohiko, and my sensei. But one of them died several years ago," the old woman started. Her eyes were glossed with happy and painful memories. "My old sensei taught us how to survive for three years at this place. However, he's gone now too. Nagato killed him just yesterday."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Shiro gave the woman a look of understanding.

"Don't be. He and I had a battle of our own. Nagato saved me."

"So you're a ninja?" Suigetsu looked her up and down. "Hah! You look like you might turn to dust any minute."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, young man," she gave him a creepy knowing smile. The old woman turned to Shiro, holding out her cold hand. "Here, take this. You look sad." She placed a small paper rose and closed Shiro's hands around it. She turned and left. But before the old woman was out of sight, she turned to them mumbling in a crackle-y voice "Oh, and one more thing . . . they jump."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In a village three and a half miles away:

A boy ran through the rain trying to get under a store roof. He still hadn't seen his friends and he wasn't allowed to use his Byakugan in populated areas, so as not to reveal his, or rather her, identity. She rounded a corner at full speed, that is, until she ran into something. Or someone.

"Oof!"

"Ahh! I-I'm s-so-sorry Miss. I-I didn't me-!" The Hyuuga heiress looked up from the soaked ground to see a very amusing sight. She smiled. Her 'female' teammate was none other than . . .

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back with team Hebi:

The inside of the house was just as bad as the outside, but without any fire damage. Plants were growing through the wooden floorboards. Questionable mold grew in the upper corners of the dark and damp house and bits of the ceiling squares were pushed up behind one another.

Shiro examined the closet. Inside were old runny pictures, origami animals, and small jars as well as bits of children's clothes. He picked up the papers and examined them. One was of a team with their names above and below them_. 'Probably the old woman's.'_ On the far left was a little boy with blond hair. 'Nagato' was written above his name. On the far right was a young boy with dark hair. The only thing written above his name was 'me.' _'So he was the one who drew this. Yahiko.'_ Between them was a young girl with dark hair and a blue rose holding it in a bun. 'Konan' was scribbled under her. And finally a man stood behind them, but his face and name were distorted due to the leaking water. The only thing she could make out was that he had spiky white hair.

The next picture had several circles, each inside the other. The spaces in-between them were colored yellow the very center of the circle was black though; almost like an eye.

The fourth picture however held five figures, while the art itself was much better. The three young children were now teens, and away them on the right, were two nameless people. One looked about their age. His face was hidden behind an orange mask and his black hair was in disarray. The other, however she recognized. He wore a black cloak with red clouds. Most of his black and white face was hidden behind what looked like a giant Venus Fly Trap, protruding from his cloak. ". . . Akatsuki."

"What?" Shiro looked behind him to the leader as he made his way to the closet. Shiro handed him the picture.

"It's Zetsu." Sasuke yanked the picture away and walked off to examine it. Karin followed probably planning to use her curiosity for the picture as an excuse to get close to the Uchiha. Shiro glared at her, but turned back to the closet quickly. The last thing he needed was for someone to mistake him for being jealous of Karin for being near Sasuke. They'd think he was gay, which would be impossible since 'he' (Shiro) was really a 'she.'

Shiro felt a light tap on his back. He turned around only to see Suigetsu poke at some suspicious lumpy mold. He kept mumbling about how it had move an inch from where it was before. "Suigetsu, is there something you want?"

"Huh?"

"You tapped me on my back."

He crinkled his nose, "no I didn't." Shiro shrugged and turned back to the tinny jars. "Oh cool! They really are huge!"

Something on his back moved and the ninja paled. He craned his neck to get a good look at his back, only to come face to face with the shinny exoskeleton face of a giant cockroach. One of its long antennas brushed against his cheek. His face turned to stone.

" . . . EEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Shiro let out a high-pitched girly scream. Sasuke, Karin, and Jugo jerked their heads up in alarm. Faster than anyone could blink, Shiro ripped his leather vest off over his head, with the cockroach caught in its folds, threw it away from him, and sprinted out the door in just a black sleeveless shirt. (She's wearing her other clothes, too.) They could see him dancing around on one leg, in a blind panic, patting himself, trying to get off any bugs that might still be on him. Suigetsu fell to the floor roaring with laughter.

As soon as Karin saw the cockroach, which had crawled out from Shiro's vest, she too screamed and followed him out the door and into the rain. Suigetsu could no longer breathe as his silent fits continued.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He he! I decided not to reveal who the male kunoichi was just yet.

I've also decided that (much) later in the story, I'm gonna change the rating to M, due to adult content. I just have to convince my mom to let me write some lime and lemon. Especially for my other story, Bloody Love. That story will be very long though and it's taking me forever to write ch 1 (thankfully people like the prolog.) AND I'm still grounded, but I snuck on Fanfiction. Bwahahahaha!

_Preview: Ch 3 Rain, Rain Go Away!_

_"Shiro, Karin, get back in here," the impatient Uchiha called. Karin quickly made her way inside after considering her options. Shiro however only shook his head, his hands wrapped around his bare arms as he continued to shiver in the rain. "Now." Migurame shook his head again. Sasuke glared at him as he leaned on the doorframe. "It's just a bug. Besides, you're going to catch a cold out there"_

_"I-I'll take my chances with the rain, thank you very much!" he stuttered as his teeth chattered._


	3. Ch 3 Drag Queen

HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THIS!? I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

'_Thoughts'_

normal

"speaking"

**"Inner-Sakura"**

_flashback/dreams/etc._

'flashback/dream thoughts'

_Previously:_

_Something on his back moved and the ninja paled. He craned his neck to get a good look at his back, only to come face to face with the shinny exoskeleton face of a giant cockroach. One of its long antennas brushed against his cheek. His face turned to stone._

_" . . . EEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Shiro let out a high-pitched girly scream. Sasuke, Karin, and Jugo jerked their heads up in alarm. Faster than anyone could blink, Shiro ripped his leather vest off over his head, with the cockroach caught in its folds, threw it away from him, and sprinted out the door in just a black sleeveless shirt. (She's wearing her other clothes, too.) They could see him dancing around on one leg, in a blind panic, patting himself, trying to get off any bugs that might still be on him. Suigetsu fell to the floor roaring with laughter._

_As soon as Karin saw the cockroach, which had crawled out from Shiro's vest, she too screamed and followed him out the door and into the rain. Suigetsu could no longer breathe as his silent fits continued._

**Starting with Hot Springs**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ch 3 Drag Queen**

Shiro shivered as he watched the smoke rise from the chimney. He had his back up against a tree, receiving some shelter from the heavy rain. But seeing that warm light from the window only made the rain seem colder. Karin had been coaxed back into the cabin by Sasuke, but he had been unable to convince Shiro to re-enter.

The cabin door opened and Jugo emerged with a small plate of food. He tried to protect the food from the rain as he jogged over to the medic and handed him the plate.

"Th-thank-k you J-Jugo," Shiro's teeth chattered as he spoke. He snarffed his food quickly

"The bugs haven't come out since we lit the fireplace…"

"Tha-at's ok-k-kay. I'm-m fine right here," he sneezed at the end. Jugo gave him a sympathetic look and jogged back inside. It wasn't long before he came back outside, this time with a blanket.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For some reason, Shiro was too paranoid to sleep. Every little sound set him off. He, or rather, _she_, missed her teammates. The rain had stopped hours ago and the moon was full. A twig snapped and brought him out of his thought and into the dangers of the real world. He threw a kunai at a shadowy figure but it was caught in mid air.

"Relax, it's me," a smooth voice said.

Shiro blushed from embarrassment as well as nervousness. "EK! He came to see us!" Inner-Sakura screamed. Sasuke leaned against the tree and looked up at the stars. Apprehension rose as Shiro waited for Sasuke to say something, anything.

"You're an annoying fool, you know." Shiro's face fell.

"Why?" The medic forced his words out.

Sasuke didn't answer for a while. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it as if he changed his mind about it. "…You're stubborn. It was just a cockroach. If you stay out here in just a wet shirt, you'll freeze to death.

Shiro bit his lip. "I was just surprised is all. How would you have acted if something that ugly had climbed on your back and was in your face like that?"

Sasuke cracked a smirk, "I wouldn't have screamed like a little girl and run away in a blind panic."

Shiro blushed even more. "Fine, I'll come in." Sasuke nodded and re-entered the cabin with Shiro right behind him.

Shiro wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Karin watched the two take their separate spots; Shiro by the fireplace and Sasuke in a corner away from everyone. "Sasuke, that old woman is back. She's a half mile away and is heading here."

"She's irrelevant. Ignore her."

It wasn't long before the Leaf ninja fell into a dreamless sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the nearby village, two women sat on a bench in a small park eating some meat buns they bought off a vendor just before he closed. Every once in a while Hinata would let out a small giggle, and every time her companion, who was actually a guy in drag, would sigh and look very uncomfortable. He wore sunglasses to hide his eyes, which would be a dead givaway to anyone who was wasn't blind. Something caught Hinata's eye, an insect. But not just any insect; it was Shino's. She smiled and the two waited.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Someone was shaking his arm gently. "Get up." Shiro cracked an eye open only to see Suigetsu.

"S'morning already?" he looked around tiredly. Outside the window it was pitch-black.

"No. Karin said the old woman's chakra spiked drastically and she's too close to our location. Sasuke and Jugo went to confront her and make sure she's not a threat," the swordsman whispered.

"Karin was also by the fireplace, trying to keep warm. Her eyes were closed to help her keep track of everyone's chakra signatures. "They've crossed paths." Suigetsu only yawned like it wasn't a big deal.

Shiro forced himself not to doze off. "They're coming this way," Karin said after a while, opening her eyes. Suigetsu clicked his tong and took a gulp of his water. He rested his sword near him just in case. A chill ran down the medic's spine as the cabin door opened…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two others walked into the park. The taller one looked around before spotting the two on the bench. Another bug flew past Hinata, making her look up. She scooched over allowing the two strangers to sit down.

"Sorry we're late. Our dog ran off to the ramen stand." Hinata and the man in drag nodded, understanding the message's hidden meaning. Kiba and Akamaru went to find Naruto when they cought his sent.

The shorter man looked at the 'woman' next to Hinata with beautiful eyes. "So…Crow gave you the girly outfit, eh, Captain?" There was a small smirk on his lips.

Yamato sighed and looked elsewhere, embarassed. He changed the subject. "I havn't seen any cherry blossms lately."

"…Neither have we."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Here's proof that I'm still alive. I updated. Sorry it's been so long since I updated any of my stories, it's just that I was grounded, my old computer was still dead so I lost a lot of chapters I was working on, I have my senior year in HS to worry about, work at Hy-Vee, and I'm volunteering at a hospice. Finals are about two weeks away; the last one is the day before Christmas Eve, which sucks major. The good news is that my mom bought me my own desktop for college. It's my graduation gift and my Christmas and birthday gift for the next two years, worth 1.5 K. What's even better is that it has wireless internet connection. So I can update whenever I feel like it instead of sneaking onto my mom's comp. So I'll try to update all my stories more frequently.

Anyway, I'm sure most of you though I would discontinue my stories because of my long absence, but here I am, and I'm not going to discontinue any of them. And you all know the drill. Give me lots of reviews and I'll give you lots of new chapters. Oh, pat yourself on the back if you voted for Yamato as the man in drag. Poor guy.

I don't have a preview for the next chapter, sorry.


	4. Ch 4 Horny or Control? Pt 1

I'm trying to make time to write, but my English grade is pretty low right now…an F T_T Yes, I know, I should do better since it's my senior year. I plan on making a few updates for my stories during Easter Break. Don't know which stories, but I'll still try. Oh, and Happy (belated) Valentine's Day, everyone. R&R please!

**NOTE: This IS the last chapter before I turn the rating to M. No exceptions. The next chapter will have a adult content, AKA sex, or a memory/dream of it.**

'_Thoughts'_

normal

"speaking"

**"Inner-Sakura"**

_flashback/dreams/etc._

'_flashback/dream thoughts'_

_Previously:_

_Two others walked into the park. The taller one looked around before spotting the two on the bench. Another bug flew past Hinata, making her look up. She scooted over allowing the two strangers to sit down._

"_Sorry we're late. Our dog ran off to the ramen stand." Hinata and the man in drag nodded, understanding the message's hidden meaning. Kiba and Akamaru went to find Naruto when they caught his sent._

_The shorter man looked at the 'woman' next to Hinata with beautiful eyes. "So…Crow gave you the girly outfit, eh, Captain?" There was a small smirk on his lips._

_Yamato sighed and looked elsewhere, embarrassed. He changed the subject. "I haven't seen any cherry blossoms lately."_

"…_Neither have we."_

**Starting with Hot Springs**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ch 4 Horny or Control? (Part 1)**

Shiro and Karin stood up, a weapon in hand, as the door was opened. They saw the old woman enter with Sasuke and Jugo. Their faces were all expressionless, like dolls. Karin knew something was wrong. "What is it, Sasuke?"

Before the Uchiha could speak, the old woman explained. "Eight leaf shinobi and a dog have been spotted in the village. They were asking for anyone who fit your leader's description. Also that he would be traveling with a few people. The leaf ninja are on their way here right now." The news caught Shiro's interest, but not because it was leaf ninja were near. It was because of the number of ninja. It was obvious she was talking about her team, but without her, there should only be seven members and a dog. Could they have made a clone of her so no one would suspect she was missing? "Because I hate the Leaf Village, I'll distract them while you escape. There's a village west of here where they'll have problems finding you."

Sasuke was already prepared to leave, wearing his cloak and waiting for the others. "Get your things."

Shiro quickly put a few of his things away and pulled out his own cloak and put it on. Karin took the longest because Suigetsu and Jugo didn't take anything out of their bags.

The five left under the cover of darkness, leaving the old woman in the cockroach-infested house. When they were long gone, her skin peeled off like paper. The white sheets flew out the open door and into the night sky.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Loud music, screams, and laughter rang through Shiro's ears as he and Hebi entered the village. Red lanterns hung above the doors of many buildings where men entered. Each of those buildings had a barred, wooden window, behind which pretty geisha sat waiting to be chosen for entertainment. A bar sat every few hundred yards, crowded with loud drunks. Just the smell alone would throw off Akamaru and Kiba. It was the perfect hiding place for them, much to Shiro's disappointment.

Sasuke easily found a semi-quiet inn, though it was above a brothel. It seemed to be the cleanest place in the whole town, and for good reason. It was as expensive as hell because of the high class customers, good service, and disease free, beautiful women.

Sasuke had politely told the owner of the inn that they didn't want the 'company' the place offered and merely required a few rooms. Suigetsu and Shiro had to share a room, same with Jugo and Sasuke. Karin got a room all to herself because demanded that she should have her own room because she was a 'lady,' and was therefore entitled to have one. Shiro could see her reason, being the only _known_ girl on the team; Karin had to deal with the other men. It was one of the few things Shiro puttied her for. Then again, the woman kept flirting with Sasuke and asked, repeatedly, if he would like to stay in her room. He declined all the offers.

The only thing they bought, other than the rooms, were a few jugs of sake. Suigetsu's constant nagging seemed to work on the already annoyed Uchiha. Karin even seemed to want the sake, though it may have only been to get Sasuke drunk so she could do God-knows-what to him.

The mist-nin seemed to find it amusing that Shiro had never tried sake or any other form of alcohol. He dared the medic and gave silly taunts and teases. The taunts finally broke through and Shiro gulped down a cup of sake. He choked and coughed as the liquid burned his throat, making his eyes water. Suigetsu chuckled. "It wouldn't be so bad if you had it more often. I can only have a little bit at a time, though." He liquefied his hand to prove his point.

Karin rolled her eyes at the mist nin. She held out a cup of sake to Sasuke who pushed it away. Karin pouted. "Come on, Sasuke. This is one of the few times we can all relax, and the sake will help."

"If we were attacked, my fighting would be impaired," he glared at her. _'Annoying woman.'_

"I'll stay sober and make sure no one's coming. So please, Sasuke. Not once have you realized. When was the last time?"

Sasuke ignored the question. "If Jugo berserks-"

"Suigetsu will stop him because he can't drink much sake. Please, Sasuke," the redhead whined. The Uchiha sighed and too the cup from her, making her smile, much to his annoyance.

Hours passed and the drinks just kept coming. The only one who wasn't dead drunk was Jugo, who had fallen asleep in one former of the room with a blanket over him. Karin had passed out half an hour ago and Suigetsu took her to her room. He hadn't returned.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura woke up and stretched. She suddenly winced. Her head pounded and the tiniest sounds echoed like drums. She looked around the room, feeling a little cold. _'Strange…I was drinking in Sasuke's room last night. How'd I get back here?'_ Sakura looked down at her clothes, or lack thereof. Her eyes widened in horror. Sakura only had her underwear on; the rest of her clothes were thrown about the room. Her chest binding was replaced by a bunch of red and blue marks from her breasts up to her neck. The area was still a little sore. She quickly grabbed her clothes and chest wrap and dressed herself. She was Shiro again.

Shiro scrambled to his feet and checked the room, still worried about the condition he found himself in. Suigetsu's bed was untouched. Her bed however, was a complete mess. The blanket was scrunched up and wrinkled. One of his pillows was on the other side of the room.

'_Did he even come by? Could he have been the one did this to me? …Or…!_' A new wave of panic washed over him and he raced out of the room. If Sasuke had somehow found out he was a girl…

Shiro prayed that Hebi hadn't left without her. Heraced out of the room and rounded a corner at full speed, paying heed to the possibility that someone might be on the other side. He rammed into someone's hard chest they both fell. The person grunted in pain.

"G'morning to you, too. I was just about to go wake ya." It was Suigetsu. The man stood up using the wall for support. Shiro's jaw dropped when he saw several hickies on Suigetsu's neck. Shiro wasn't sure what was worse; that Suigetsu might have been the one who made out with him, or that Hebi might leave him. Though Shiro had to admit, Suigetsu was pretty hot.

"Sasuke told me to wait a bit longer so you could get ready, but I didn't feel like waiting. Sasuke's really grumpy right now. Must be a hangover."

"S-Sasuke?" _'Oh no! What if…?_

"_**That would SO rock!" Inner-Sakura cheered.**_

"Yeah. He said he helped you to our room last night because you were too drunk to stand, let alone walk strait."

"I-I was? What about you?"

He turned his head away and frowned. "Just checked out the area after I brought Sleeping Ugly to her room." Shiro could have sworn he saw the other man's cheeks turn a little pink. So Suigetsu wasn't the one who gave him all those hickies. That only left… His face turned bright red.

"You okay?"

"…Ah," Shiro said, his voice a higher octave. "I'll go get my things now." Shiro ran back to their room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke waited patiently for the rest of his team as he leaned against a tree, just outside the inn. Karin and Jugo sat on a bench that was next to the tree. The woman's fingers gently massaged her temples. Her memory was a little clouded of the night before. That morning her scream probably woke the entire village and cause the rest of Hebi, Shiro excluded, to rush into her room, thinking she was being attacked. What they found was a naked Karin trying to cover herself with her blanket. A bit of blood was on her mattress. Jugo freaked out when he saw it and Sasuke had to stop him. The men didn't dare enter her room again.

Right now, her whole body was sore, especially between her legs. And she had hickies all over her body. She was grateful that they didn't look like they'd scar, like the other bite marks that covered her arms. Karin had no idea who she had slept with last night, or even if it was someone not a part of Hebi. She nearly strangled Suigetsu when he told her he dropped her off and left without so much as closing her door. The kunoichi never felt so embarrassed, even more so because this was her first time, as hard as that was to believe. She hid her embarrassment by crossing her arms and glaring at the cloudy sky.

Suigetsu and Shiro walked out of the building and Sasuke stood up strait, not giving so much as a glance to Shiro. This worried the medic. "Let's go. We're heading north of here." That was it. The missing-nin turned and left with his team following obediently. A small paper bird watched them with interest before flying off to the west.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The paper bird flew high in the sky above the Rain Village. Going against the wind, it dived down towards a large, strange building with a face on it. A young woman, in a black cloak with red clouds, stood waiting on a balcony. She stretched out her hand and the bird unfolded into four sheets of paper that clung to her skin and disappeared. "They're heading north."

Two min stood in the shadows, one of whom leaned against a wall. His orange mask had only one eye-hole which revealed the blood-red sharingan. "This will be most interesting. Don't you agree?" he asked the other.

The second man opened his golden eyes. Eyes that saw many things, and held great power. "Yes."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I did have more to add, but it would have taken longer to update. I should have the second part up by the end of next week. Remember, reviews make me more compelled to write, so the more I get, the sooner I'll update.

Oh, I'm going on a college visit next Friday, so I won't be making any updates on that day, but I will be writing.

Because this will be updated soon and because it's only part one, I won't put a preview up. *cough actually I just don't have enough of the next part to put up a review without spoiling it cough*


End file.
